


The Blessed Three

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Amulet, Angst, Astral Projection, Cursed, Curses, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kitsune, Kitsunes, M/M, Magic, Mind Reading, Pack-centric, Romance, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles-centric, Talisman, Telekinesis, Time Travel, Torture, Were-Coyote, Werewolves, Witch - Freeform, abilities, dream walking, magical amulet, parallel timelines, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Chris Argent comes back in town, it isn't for a happy pack reunion. Instead, his arrival comes with a message: Isaac, Jackson, and Ethan were kidnapped in Amsterdam, and somehow their disappearance is related to the string of missing person cases in Beacon Hills and several other nearby cities and towns.However, when Scott and the pack head to the first victim's home to investigate, Stiles somehow finds himself communicating with a comatose psychic through a magical talisman. On top of that, he's seeing dead people - the Hales, Argents, and all.Plus, memories he's starting to think were purposely erased.Turns out, the case of the missing supernaturals were bigger than they thought.Much, much, bigger.Also published on Wattpad with gifs and pictures! - > https://www.wattpad.com/story/158591008-the-blessed-threeStiles/OFC, Scott/Malia eventually. Mainly Stiles-Centric, but focuses a lot on the pack as well.Major character deaths and resurrections. Nope, not zombies. Well, maybe a little.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes will be shown at the beginning of each chapter along with a short 'episode' summary. 
> 
> Take a look at the Trailer to get a sneak peek of "The Blessed Three". Don't want spoilers? Skip ahead to Chapter 1.

15 Years Later (2027)

Timeline: 4

Possibility: %49

They all sat at the table like nothing serious was going on – like the world wasn’t going to end – as they tried to figure out what the plan is and what kind of information everyone found out.

“Major threats?” Scott questioned. So formal and down-to-business, that it would have pissed Stiles off. Instead, what pissed him off more was everyone’s comments that followed as they expected their leader and his counsel to fix this disastrous, end-of-the-world, problems for them. As if a couple of supernatural fuck-ups could actually help.

“There’s an 8-foot alien hiding out in the school.” One woman says casually as she raises her hand.

“And a 90-foot shark sank several ships and ate the workers. We’re running out of supplies and food.”

“So, what? We have Seed-C589!” Someone yelled from the back of the room, hands up as if they needed a visual to see someone was talking.

“That technology will destroy the land!” Another yelled, this time from the right and closer to the front, “It’s causing widespread famine!  
  
“Doesn’t matter! We’re all gonna die from that super-virus! Where is our cure?!”

“We can’t just drain a man dry—”

“I think we should!”

“Murderer!”

“ _Stop!_ ” Stiles stood up fast from his seat as he yelled at the top of his lungs. Immediately, the crowd quieted.

“So, we got an alien in the school, a 90-foot shark eating all of our supplies, a genetically modified seed spreading famine, and a super-virus with a limited number of cures. Anything else?”

Silence. That was good.

He sighed, then sat down in his seat as Scott gave him a thankful sad smile.

“Oh, well, there’s also the four horsemen of the apocalypse, the angel versus demon war—”

“The missing Geostorm weapon—”

“The zombie front heading this direction—”

“And the Rabbids that are already here—”

“Okay! Okay, enough!” Stiles huffed and leaned back, rolling his eyes so hard that it actually hurt his head.

“Scott, there’s got to be a better way.”

“We can contact The Cleaners again—”

“Maybe it’s time we work with the enemy. I mean, Ultra does have the technology, the man-power—"

“No, no, no.” He huffed, shaking his head and rubbing his temples in frustration. He didn’t like Scott’s idea to contact the very people that ruined his life and wants them dead, nor did he like Malia’s idea of working with the organization that killed his wife.

“No.” he sighed again, “We need a traveler.”

“A traveler?” Lydia’s eyes widened, “But, there hasn’t been one since—”

“I know.” Stiles glared at her. The world was going to end. They needed a drastic solution, even though he didn’t like it much himself.

“That’s why we’re going to resurrect one.”

Their eyes widened, and the tension in the room grew tenfold.

“Uh…S-Stiles?”

Stiles gave a heavy sigh.

“What?” He said in an annoyed tone, looking over at his assistant who held onto the clipboard for dear life.

“I-it’s just that, uh, L-L-Lucifer? He’s been waiting to see you for over an hour and he already killed off two of the assistants.”

Stiles sighed, rolled his eyes, and put his head in his hands.

“Stiles?” Scott gulped, looking over at him in concern. Stiles' head shot up and glared at his friend, hoping that what was coming out of his mouth wasn’t a, ‘we should think about this’.

“We need the power of three.” He said instead, “So, whatever you got to do to get your wife back, do it. But for the love of all things past, don’t sell your soul.”

“I’m not going to sell my soul!” Yelled Stiles. He was hurt that he would even think that as he stood up from his seat and yanked his jacket off the chair.

“I’m just going to give him 10,000 souls of all the fucking Ultra agents that were involved in the death of my wife and the pain and terror of my daughter. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a meeting with Lucifer.”

With another huff, Stiles walked out with a shaky, newbie, intern behind him.

“Oh, a-and your cousins are also here. Y-you know, the o-one from another dimension?”

“I _know_ which ones, Harold!”

“I-it’s Jarold, actually.”

He growled under his breath, swung the door open, then faced the nervous-wreck of an intern and glared at him.

“I don’t care.” He said, whipping back around before heading down the hall.

“Oh, and go pick up the blood of a necromancer, will you? I need it for the resurrection spell.”

At that, all that could be heard was the slam of a door as Stiles disappeared from view.

 


	2. Chapter 1: Messengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chris Argent calls for a surprise pack meeting at the under-construction Hale house, the pack soon learn that Isaac, Jackson, and Ethan were kidnapped - and not by typical hunters. Meanwhile, Stiles receives an unconventional message, and the pack must deal with the news of their fallen pack member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major character death, non-descriptive.

 

 “You have any idea why Chris called us here?” Stiles sighed as he looked up at the Hale house under construction. Its’ usual charm and eeriness were gone, and instead, it was just clean wood outlining the structure of the new house. Its’ walls weren’t yet finished – just the support that drew the layout of the first and second floor. From what he could see, it looked like Derek was rebuilding the exact same house.

“Not sure.” Scott sounded worried as he, too, looked up at the construction in front of him. In a way, he sounded both concerned for Chris Argent’s urgent pack meeting and Derek’s poor ability to let the past go. Ever since he came back from Brazil, he’s been acting distant. More so than usual.

“I think he said something about it not being safe at his house.”

“Hunters?”

“I hope not.” Scott frowned. Things have been calm, and he didn’t want to admit it, but the sense of dread has been just below the surface for a while, and now it feels like things were about to come to light – and he wasn’t sure if he was ready.

“Guess here goes nothing,” Stiles muttered as he took a step forward, then stopped as they heard a vehicle approaching. The two teens turned and watched the blue Corolla park behind Stiles’ Jeep as Lydia and Malia then stepped out.

“Is everyone here yet?” Lydia questioned with that worried look plastered on her face that all three teens recognized to be banshee related. They could tell she was trying to hide it, but after everything they’ve been through, it was just impossible.

“We just got here ourselves.” Scott was quiet, “Everything okay? You look—”

“Fine.”

“She’s not fine.” Malia blurted out with a roll of her eyes, “She’s having weird dreams. Banshee-like dreams.”

“About?”

Lydia sighed and rolled her eyes at the were-coyote.

“It’s nothing.” She tried to say as she started heading towards the unfinished house.

“It’s Jackson.” Malia blurted, “She tried calling him all week, but he wasn’t answering. Isaac, too. Even Chris.”

“Chris _was_ using a different phone number,” Scott realized, “Do you think he’s-?”

“No!” Lydia spat out and spun around, then huffed in frustration as she rolled her eyes once more, “I hope not. Let’s just go. Liam and the others are on their way.”

At that, she spun around in a wave of strawberry-blonde hair and started to head towards the construction site, walking confidently into the building and turning in what used to be the living room. Malia, Scott, and Stiles all glanced over at each other in uncertainty, then started to follow behind. As they finally turned the corner, they could see Derek and Chris standing across from each other, sharing the same brooding look with their arms crossed over their chests.

“Chris,” Scott wasn’t sure whether to sound excited he was here or worried, but the look on his face and the absence of Jackson and Isaac made him realize that this _definitely_ wasn’t a social gathering.

So, he stopped halfway and swallowed a nervous lump in his throat, “The others are almost here.”

“Good.” He spoke firmly. He didn’t say another word or even make much eye contact. Instead, he kept his arms crossed over his chest, shifted his feet, and kept the angry and brooding look plastered on his face.

Several awkward minutes later, the rest of the pack started to walk in. Liam and Hayden were first, both looking nervous as hell as if expecting some pack initiation, followed by Mason and Corey, who wandered in such a casual, sleepy, way that it was almost suspicious.

“Great. Everyone’s here.” Derek spoke in a gruff tone, “Now what’s this about?”

For a moment, Chris didn’t speak. He just looked up at everyone and took the moment as if to think of how exactly to break the news to everyone.

“I don’t know how to break this to you, so I’m just going to come right out and say it.” He hesitated to continue as the room grew tenser, their eyes filled with fear for what he was going to say. Chris wasn’t the kind of man to break things slowly or to even get emotional, so the words seemed foreign coming from his lips, and it didn’t help that the two teens he took to London weren’t standing there next to him.

“Isaac is dead.”

For a moment, no one said a word as everyone took that information in. Instead, they just stared blankly at Chris or the floor as they tried to let the sense of shock fade away.

“What?” Derek was the first to speak. The single word spoken was quiet, his voice just barely broken. Isaac was, or used to be, apart of his pack, and despite how things ended they were still close.

“How?” Came Scott next. Isaac wasn’t just a pack member. He was a brother. Hell, he _lived_ with him for a long time.

“Hunters?” Stiles asked next. It wasn’t like him and Isaac got along well – with his stupid scarf and his snarky comments – but they were still friends. They’ve gotten better.

“These men were…” Chris trailed off. When was Chris ever known to not know what to say? When was Chris ever known to look like he was barely keeping it together?

“They weren’t human.” He finished then cleared his throat awkwardly again, “His body was found buried in a shallow grave in a public park. The coroner said that he was buried alive, but he also had over forty different cuts and open wounds that never healed.”

“And Jackson?” Lydia finally questioned, “Where is he? He was with you, right?”

“We, uh…” He cleared his throat, “We spent most of our time in London and France and we ran into Ethan. The four of us were tracking down rogue packs, helping other supernaturals, and trying to make deals with hunters to protect the packs that were there. But a month ago…Jackson, Ethan, and I woke up in an apartment in Amsterdam with no idea how we got there and no idea where Isaac was. We’ve only been investigating for a day when they came in and took Jackson and Ethan. When I woke up…I had no memory of any of them.”

“You had amnesia?” Stiles raised an eyebrow.

“No.” He shook his head, now looking like he was getting worked up as if he was a teen talking about some conspiracy theory. “I mean…my memory of Isaac, Jackson, and Ethan were completely erased, and I had…memories that weren’t even mine. And it wasn’t just me, either. The locals knew me, the hunters knew me, the packs knew me. Even memories of Allison were changed.”

Silence fell once again.

“How…is that possible?” Liam sounded terrified. The thought that someone can not only take your memories but feed you false memories to prevent you from even noticing…

It terrified him. It terrified all of them.

“I think I read this in the bestiary.” Mason finally spoke up, “There were several beings that could do similar things. How exactly did you get your memory back?”

“It started coming in bits and pieces.” Chris said honestly, “First, when I saw Isaac’s body.”

“How did you come across Isaac’s body anyway?” Malia wondered.

“I, uh…well, I was the lead detective on the case.”

“Detective?” Stiles raised another eyebrow as he tried to picture the hunter actually having a supervisor and following the laws.

He couldn’t picture it.

“You’d think the people that wiped your memories would at least have some precautions, right?” Stiles started to question out loud, “I mean, the chances of a detective finding Isaac and risking him bring your memories back? Either that’s a rookie move or—”

“Someone did it on purpose.” Derek realized.

“Or, they can’t exactly control what kind of false memories you would get.” Mason said instead, “Like I said, I’m pretty sure I remember reading this somewhere.”

“What else happened?” Lydia made him focus again, “What else started to trigger your memory?”

“Gordon,” He said, “He was a private eye that Isaac first met back in London. But in my false-memories back in Amsterdam, Gordon was my partner. He was talking about another case he was working on while I apparently was on vacation and mentioned how he’ll never get used to telling parents that their children are never coming back. Not only did that remind me of Allison, but it made me think of his adoptive daughter – Julie Hart.”

“Julie died too?” Liam questioned.

“No. She was kidnapped a week before Isaac was by the same people. And, she was _Isaac’s girlfriend._ ”

“Isaac had a girlfriend?” Stiles couldn’t help but raise yet another eyebrow. “Really? I mean, not that he’s—”

“We get it, Stiles.” Scott eyed him as Stiles just gulped and awkwardly ran a hand through his hair.

“Bits and pieces started to come back to Gordon, too, and soon we realized that it all centered around Isaac. After that, there were a couple of things that started to trigger it, but the thing that really did it was the DVD I got in the mail. Of Isaac.” He turned and grabbed a tablet that they didn’t seem to notice before off a wooden table with blueprints and other tools. After a moment of clicking to find the video, he turned it over to reveal thin green letters that read ‘play me’, then pressed the play button.

The letters soon disappeared and were then replaced by the image of Isaac sitting at, they were assuming, a desk in a living room. His curly hair was a mess, light bags were under his eyes, and his eyes held a mix of emotions: fear, guilt, sadness, and even a little bit of confidence.

“If you are seeing this, that means something went terribly wrong.” He spoke, his American accent obviously has started to fade and was being replaced by an English accent. It was only a hint, but enough for everyone to notice. “I’m streaming this live to someone and gave them directions to send this to you if anything happens. Which means…something happened.”

There was a moment of silence as Isaac turned around and looked at something that they couldn’t see, followed by the quiet words of, “You don’t have much time,” said by someone in the background.

Then, Isaac turned back around and faced the camera, the fear now starting to creep in.

“You may not remember me, or even Jackson or Ethan. You may not even remember how you got to Amsterdam, or maybe not even Beacon Hills. You were probably even fed false memories, as well as the people around you. I’m guessing little things started to trigger your memory – like Allison, the pack, the supernatural…and if that’s true, that’s good. It means the vaccine I gave you is working.”

The pack looked up at Chris, who just shrugged as if he didn’t really know what he was talking about.

“A year ago, I met a girl. Julie Hart. The short story is, she’s a psychic who's been on the run from a very large, very dangerous U.S.-based company called Ultra Labs that sell a wide variety of high-tech products. But, that’s just a front for what they really do – kidnap, kill, or experiment on supernaturals. She’s been off their radar for a long time, but then four months ago we found out she was pregnant.” Again, Isaac suddenly turned around as if hearing something, and this time they could hear it too: Banging, and the horrid sound of growling.

And not werewolf growling, either. A shrill yet croaky ear-splitting noise that sounded like a beast calling its’ pack. It was similar to the fictional creatures in horror and zombie movies, and it was downright terrifying.

But, that didn’t seem to be at all what the pack was focused on.

“Isaac’s a dad,” Lydia stated, eyes wide in surprise as she stared at the screen and Isaac continued, this time talking somewhat faster.

“Apparently, Werewolves and Psychics are both dominant genes, and Ultra has been interested in werewolf-psychic hybrids since the early 1990’s. The short story is, Julie and I decided not to run, but to fight. So, you, Jackson, and Ethan have been helping us fight back. But about a month ago – or, two months, for you – things changed. People kept approaching me as if possessed and saying the same thing over again: Save Molly Blackwood, Save Julie Hart. Then…Julie went missing.”

Suddenly, Isaac jumped as the loud banging turned into the sound of wood splitting, and the person in the background cocked a gun and said, “Keep going” before being seen in the background heading down the hall.

Isaac sighed and faced the camera.

“The main thing is, Ultra isn’t just powerful because they are funded by politicians or have the manpower. Their strong because they have something that gives them the ability to create super-soldiers, the power to blackmail Mind Warpers and Witches and Shifters, or even the ingredient to create super-viruses. All we have to do is take that power away from them. All I know is, she’s a comatose girl and the strongest sensitive they’ve ever seen. They call her The Chimera of Sensitives, or even the triple-hybrid because she has nearly every – if not all – powers of a sensitive. She unknowingly produces a large amount of energy that helps Ultra, and even her blood can be a form of cure or even an infection. She’s The Source, and Molly Blackwood is the only locator that can find where they are hiding her.”

Again, the high-pitched shrills grew louder, followed by the sound of gunfire that caused Isaac to jump, look back, then look at the camera once more.

“I have a feeling I’m not going to come back for this one, but I don’t care. If I save Molly, not only will she find the triple-hybrid, but finding her will save Julie – and saving Julie will save my unborn child.” Isaac bent over and grabbed a gun, then cocked it as he got ready to fight whatever it was that was trying to break in.

“That’s weird,” Chris started, his eyebrows furrowed together as he looked at the video, “Last time I watched this, Isaac didn’t do that. The video just shut off.”

“One last thing –” Isaac continued with a small smirk on his face as if, for some reason, he was entertained by something, “Look behind you.”

Suddenly, the tablet sparked as Chris dropped it and jumped back, watching the screen crack then turn pitch-black. The pack all stared at it for a moment, eyes full of surprise and mouths gaping open before the sound of wood creaking came from behind them.

Instantly, they all whipped around to face the intruder, which looked to be an 8-year-old blonde hair, green-eyed little boy.

“Uh…” Stiles took a step forward and unconsciously tilted his head a little at the kid, whose first reaction wasn’t to ask where he was, who they were, or even to tell them who he was – but instead, to let his eyes roll in the back of his head as they turned completely white.

Startled, Stiles took a quick step back.

The child then spoke in a perfectly articulate, almost computerized spell-like rhyme.

“Troubled blood with sleep’s unease, show the cause of the future’s disease—”

“Is he really—” Stiles started, but instead the kid grew louder.

“Through the door of time and space, down the path to another place!”

Without hesitation, the kid’s arm shot up, his palm facing Stiles as they all backed up at once.

“ _Sopio!”_ He screamed at the top of his lungs, and before the pack could even process what was happening, Stiles’ body went limp as he fell unconscious to the floor.

“Stiles!” Scott gasped, and in a second he was already next to his best friend as he tried to gently slap him awake.

“He’s not waking up.” His head shot up as he glared at the child. At this point, he didn’t care if he was just a kid, and probably nothing more than a messenger. Why go after Stiles?

“What did you do?!”

“Scott—” Derek took a step forward, a hand ready to be on Scott’s shoulder to help provide him a little comfort and calm in whatever the hell was going on, but instead Scott glared daggers at the older wolf before looking back at the child.

“What did you do?” He asked one more time. This time, more calmly as he hoped the white-eyed child could provide him with at least _some_ information.

“ _Excito._ ”

Instantly, Stiles shot up and gasped for air, his eyes wide in horror as he quickly stumbled to his feet and looked around the room as if he wasn’t quite sure how he got there. The look of fear plastered on his face and the smell of it coming off of his body in waves terrified the rest of the pack as he started to slowly descend into a panic.

“Wha-what the _hell_ was that?”

“The future.” The kid said, yet despite speaking calmly, Stiles jumped and spun around as if forgetting he was even there. His face of pure horror somehow grew more confused as the child’s eyes went from completely white back to innocent green eyes.

The kid looked around in confusion before slowly backing up.

“Where am I?” His voice was low and shaky, “How did I get here?”

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Stiles muttered quietly as he grabbed onto one of the wood pieces of the wall before dashing past the child and towards the exit. Without hesitation, Scott and the others started to follow, leaving the child behind with Chris.

As the pack made their way out of the under-construction house, their eyes soon fell onto Stiles who was leaning over and puking.

“Stiles…” Scott trailed off. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even know what really happened back there, so instead all he could do was rest his hand on Stiles’ back and watch as he flinched from his touch.

“Are you OK?” He asked, feeling helpless as all he could do was wait for him to calm down.

“No.” Came Stiles’ grunt as he wiped his mouth and stood up straight. “I-I—" He stopped, trying to find the words for what just happened, then sucked in a deep breath, shook his head, and turned towards the rest of the pack, “I’m fine. It’s just—I’m-I’m fine. I’m alright, don’t worry.” He waved Scott away as he instead walked past him and started to head back to the house. Before he could step in, he watched as Chris started to walk the child out.

“I should probably take him home.” Chris was quiet, and it was obvious he wanted to know what happened himself, just like the others, but he didn’t want to say anything. For once, he wasn’t prying, and Stiles needed that.

“OK.” He nodded slowly, his mind still racing a mile a minute. He was trying to figure out what he saw himself – both the dream from the strange spell the kid did and the video footage of Isaac, who is now dead. “Is there anything else about…uh, Isaac, that we need to know?”

He thought for a moment, “Yeah,” He said, opened his mouth, then closed it and turned towards the kid. “Hey, why don’t you go wait in my car? I need to talk to Stiles, then I’ll take you to your mom. Is that okay?”

The kid looked uneasily at Stiles, Chris, then the pack that was quietly approaching. “OK,” he practically whispered as he took the keys from Chris and listened for which car was his before running off.

Chris sighed, then stood up straighter as he was ready to get all business now that the child was out of hearing range. It was strange, though, given how well he was with kids even with all of the things he does for a living.

“When we met with Gordon and Julie, they were talking a little about Ultra Labs, and how sensitives everywhere have been going missing. Most of which were in clusters at the same time.”

“Sensitives?” Lydia questioned, “Like psychics?”

“Kind of,” He shrugged his shoulders a little, “The way Gordon explained it, sensitives are supernatural beings that are more sensitive to the energy around them and the astral planes. They’re psychics, mediums, banshees, witches, elementals, travelers, Siphoners…the list goes on.”

“I thought banshees aren’t supernatural?” Lydia raised an eyebrow, though she still side-glanced Stiles out of concern.

“I thought so, too. But, Mountain Ash isn’t the universal supernatural barrier. It may be a barrier to a lot of creatures, but sensitives are different. They have their own weaknesses, too. Ashwood, which is similar to Mountain Ash. It’s a genetically-modified cross-breed plant, one plant which is rare. The other weakness is Desert Rose, which is exactly like Wolf’s Bane is to werewolves. From what I hear, it can also be a weakness to Chimeras, too, even if most of them aren’t sensitives.”

“And I’m guessing Ultra conveniently has a huge stock of that stuff, right?” Derek questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I believe so,” Chris nodded with a defeated sigh, “About a week ago, sensitives from all over the world just suddenly started to disappear at once. As if Ultra has something big planned.”

“There were at least five disappearances in Beacon Hills this week.” Mason realized, “Maybe if we investigated them, we can get more information.”

“That’s a good idea,” Stiles said. Everyone grew quiet and just looked at him, all wondering the same thing as Stiles just awkwardly looked at them before taking a deep breath, “Jesus, guys, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Chris, of all people, asked.

“I’m fine.” He said it again, but it didn’t sound so convincing. Still, all Chris did was nod as his eyes never left Stiles.

“I’m going to take the kid home then make a couple calls to Gordon, see if he got any leads on Jackson and Ethan.”

“Then we should split up and check out the victim’s houses.” Mason said, “Four out of five of those taken were entire families, but one of them it was just the kid. I think Corey and I should check out the second victim’s house because Corey can just make us invisible if the parents come home or are home.”

“Wait – you have a list of the victims?” Liam turned and raised a questioning eyebrow at his friend, watching Mason realize what he said as he lowered his phone and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

“What?” He scoffed, “No, I- OK, so I was curious.”

Liam gave him another odd look.

“What? I was suspicious! I mean, four families and one teen? All in the same night? I mean, come on, who is _that_ busy?”

“Uh…OK.” Scott trailed off, “Then let’s split up. You two can take that one. Maybe Stiles and I can take…”

“How about the Larson family? It’s close to the hospital and I know you have to pick up your mom after the car broke down—”

“Oh, crap, I forgot about that.” Scott’s eyes slammed closed as he rubbed his temple and groaned.

“It’s cool.” Mason looked back at his phone, “Then maybe Liam and Hayden can take the Powell family. That way Liam can pick up Hayden and explain things to her on the way.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“And then there is the Lloyd family which is a little farther out—”

“Malia and I can take that one.”

“Okay. Which leaves the Castillo family—”

“I’ll take it.”

“Alone?”

Derek gave him a look, “I think I can handle investigating an empty house.”

“Right, I-I just mean, you know, with all this memory-erasing giant conspiracy theory, should any of us really be alone?”

“I’ll be fine.” Derek was stubborn, “We can meet after, and you can bring the bestiary. We also need to see who this Molly Blackwood is.”

“I’ll see the Sheriff and see if there have been any other missing persons in or around the area.” Chris suggested, “But be careful. They took Isaac, and he wasn’t a Sensitive. Plus, Lydia—”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be careful.” Lydia gave a reassuring smile, hoping she believed her own words.

“We don’t know how much Desert Rose is like Wolf’s Bane. We need to figure out what to do, in case you or even Corey gets…poisoned.”

“Then maybe we should talk to Deaton, too. See what he knows.” Scott added.

“I’ll talk to him,” Derek offered before turning to Chris, “Text us if you get any news on Jackson and Ethan.”

“I will.” Chris took another deep breath and nodded, “I’ll have a different number. And I should warn you, I’m staying away from the house just in case. I should probably mention that three days ago I woke up in a basement and I still have no idea who took me.”

“Oh, that’s just wonderful.” Mason huffed, “You aren’t tagged, right? You know, bugged? GPS’d?”

“I know what ‘tagged’ means, Mason.” Chris grunted, “And no, I made sure. Just be careful.”

“You, too,” Scott said then watched as Chris turned around and started to head towards the car.

“I guess I’ll text you all the addresses.” Mason pulled out his phone as he and Corey then started to make their way towards his car followed by the others who piled into their vehicles as Mason’s texts started to come in with the addresses.

Soon, they started to pull out of the front lawn of the Hale house as their mind raced from everything that happened, finally letting the news sink in that one of their own was dead.

Isaac.

Isaac was dead, and now Jackson and Ethan might be, too.

 


	3. Chapter 2: The Amulet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles and Scott head to The Larson Family home, Stiles finds out there is a side effect from the messenger’s spell. Meanwhile, spirits wreak havoc in the quiet suburban home and Scott learns what really happened to Stiles.

The ride to the Larson family home was silent as Scott drove and Stiles stared out the window. Neither of them said a word – not about Isaac’s death or the fact that he’s a father, not about Jackson and Ethan going missing, too, and not even about whatever happened to Stiles under that messenger’s spell – or, whatever it really was.

Instead, they remained quiet as the events of the past thirty minutes or so sank in.

That is until Scott finally spoke up.

“Stiles—”

“Jackson and Ethan are dead, Scott.” Stiles finally blurted out.

Scott suddenly pressed on the breaks, and the Jeep squealed as it came to a stop on the side of the road. Eyes wide, Scott looked over at his best friend in complete shock as he wondered if he was serious, or if that was just what he _thought_ was true.

Because from the way he said it…

“What?” Scott finally uttered those words out. Jackson may have been an ass and Ethan may have been a bad guy for a while, but both were pack. They were family, and even though he barely sees them, he wasn’t sure if he could take losing them. He’s not even sure why he felt so strongly this way – maybe it was just the alpha in him.

“The kid…the messenger, or whatever. When I passed out, I saw…the future? I mean, it was all glimpses of images and scenes, but it was so clear, Scott. So real. And…god, Scott, I wish it wasn’t me who saw it. I can’t get those images out of my head.”

“Of Jackson and Ethan?”

“What?” He looked over at him in confusion, as if he should be able to read his mind, then shook his head and sucked in a deep breath, “No – I mean, yes, their deaths are…” He trailed off, gulped, and closed his eyes for a moment as he shook his head again. This time, he grabbed onto the bar on the roof and held on, as if he just needed something firm to hold on tight to. “The things that are going to happen. The things that Ultra does. I-I saw so much. I-I…I mean, I-it’s all just _stuck_ in my head, Scott! All of us – getting held hostage and tortured. I mean…every time I look at you, all I see is…”

He stopped. He couldn’t continue. He couldn’t say the words, so instead, he closed his eyes and let his arm fall back into his lap as he sucked in a deep breath.

“Scott…we need to take down Ultra. We have to.”

“I’m not even sure how we could do that, Stiles.” Scott was uncertain, but the concern in his voice stayed steady and clear.

“We’ll find a way.” Stiles tried to be optimistic, despite always being the one that sees the ‘dark’ side of things.

“We have to.” He gulped, glancing over at Scott before looking away again. He couldn’t do it. He tried, but the images of Scott getting tortured, being covered in his own blood and his face so swollen that not even his mom would be able to recognize him…

It was too much.

So instead, he took in another deep breath and tried to remain calm.

“I don’t know how psychics do it. I mean, I only was under for what – five minutes? And I don’t know how to _not_ panic.”

“Dude, you were under for only a couple seconds. Not even a minute.” They both shared a confused look before Stiles finally looked away as if trying to think.

“Oh,” He said quietly, “Well, it felt longer than that.”

Scott was silent. He wasn’t sure what exactly to say. He had no idea how to handle this situation – the only psychic-related problems they’ve dealt with was a banshee, and somehow that seemed much simpler.

“I know it doesn’t feel like it, but we’ll find a way. I promise.”

“You can’t promise something like that.” Stiles practically whispered under his breath, but before he could even let Scott reply, he sucked in another deep breath, blew it out, then said, “We should get going. Sitting here and doing nothing is only making me more anxious.”

“Right.” Scott cleared his throat awkwardly as he put the Jeep into Drive, looked around, then quickly pulled out and started to head to the Larson family home once again.

The rest of the ride was quiet, and soon Scott was pulling up into the driveway of the two-story house tucked away on the edge of the woods with the nearest neighbor half a mile away.

The wood looked dark and rotten, but the house still looked like it was towering over them. It almost looked like a scene straight out of a horror movie, and with the sun starting to set, it only added onto the eeriness.

“I don’t like this,” Stiles said as he jumped out of the Jeep and looked up at the house. For a moment, he could have sworn he saw a figure by the attic window suddenly disappear, but he blinked a couple times and instead tried not to think about it.

“Let’s just do this quick.” Scott looked at the house in unease, then cleared his throat and started to head towards the trunk.

“You still have-?”

“Yup.” Stiles headed towards the trunk as Scott opened it up and pulled out the duffel bag, opened it, then grabbed two flashlights.

“Ready?”

 _“Not really”_ Stiles mumbled as he slammed the trunk closed and started to head towards the house anyway.

Soon, they were on the porch by the front door as they looked at each other in unease before slowly turning the doorknob. It was unlocked and already slightly open as the door creaked open.

 _Here goes nothing,_ Stiles thought as he stepped in and shined the light around the house and looked for a light switch. Once he found one, he flicked it up and down a couple times, then sighed as nothing happened.

“Maybe they shut off the electricity when they went missing.” Scott wondered, but it sounded more like he was just hoping that was true.

“I’m not even sure this is really where they lived.” He said honestly. The walls looked older from the inside. They were rotten and had holes that revealed the support inside, and even the couches and dining room furniture looked to be old and dusty.

“The house is under their name.” Scott said, “I mean, they have no other property in the state.”

“I don’t know.” Stiles sighed as he shined his flashlight on the stairs. They didn’t seem to be too rotten, unlike the rest of the first floor.

“I’m going to head upstairs.” Stiles turned to look at Scott heading towards another room, “You good?”

“Yeah. I’ll yell if I find anything.”

“Okay.” Stiles turned back around and started to quietly head towards the stairs. He could only hope that they wouldn’t collapse under his weight as he cautiously put his weight on the first step.

A creak, but nothing more. That was good.

Sighing with relief, he started to head up the first couple steps until he stopped, his eyes falling on the large window pane in front of him. Outside, a woman in grey stood with her head tilted back and moving back and forth at an inhuman speed.

His eyes widened as he jumped back, falling backward on a step and barely catching his fall as he grabbed onto the railing. As he adjusted himself, he looked back at the window, his breath coming in and out in short rasps, only to see nothing there.

 _I’m losing my damn mind,_ he thought as he swallowed a lump that formed in his throat and took a cautious step forward again. His eyes remained glued to the window, but when nothing happened, he finally allowed himself to look front as he continued ascending the stairs.

“It’s ok. I’m fine. Everything’s fine.” He whispered to himself, the flashlight darting everywhere as if the hallucination would return.

“Ghosts aren’t real.” He tried to tell himself. “I mean…werewolves, banshees…and apparently, mediums, as Chris said, which means…”

He gulped.

Ghosts _are_ real.

What if-?

No. Nope. There was NO way. He saw the future _once,_ that doesn’t mean…

He sucked in another deep breath. He just needed to find evidence then get the hell out and meet back at Derek’s creepy house.

 _You’re alright,_ Stiles told himself once more as he made it to the second floor and looked around. The second floor had no rotting walls and instead looked normal. Its walls were painted a light grey and littered with family photos. There were a few boxes in the hallway, and the floor was a simple carpet instead of more rotting wood.

So why did the first floor look unused? He felt his heart sink as he thought about the ghost-like hallucination, and he suddenly wondered if that was the reason why the family only seemed to live on the second floor. Then, the sudden realization that he wasn’t even sure what kind of sensitives this family was – perhaps, mediums – became clear and once again, he felt his heart sink further in his chest.

“Great,” Stiles mumbled to himself as he took a step forward and looked around, then stopped when he realized that there was actually a door to the stairway, only it was made out of what looked like iron and had at least five locks.

There was definitely something they didn’t want getting in. Or out.

The question is…why did they live here, of all places? If this place did happen to be haunted, why not go live in a hotel and search for a house or apartment?

And what exactly did the police think of the door? Who knew what kind of evidence they already picked up. Hopefully, his dad would be willing to show him.

Which, of course, might mean either telling him the truth or lying to him.

Deciding to think about it later, he instead started to shine the light around the hallway as he tried to think of which way to go. Instead, it landed on a dark figure standing in the corner at the very end of the hall.

He gulped.

“Hello?” He felt stupid for speaking. He felt like the guy about to die in a horror movie, but if this really was a person who lived here and needed help…

Instead, the black figure turned around. Without hesitation, it started running at full speed to him. His eyes widened as he ran the other direction as fast as possible, feeling its fingers barely brush with his back as he made it to the bedroom, slammed the door closed, and barely had time to lock it into it came crashing through. The wood from the door flew across the room and its arm came in, growling and hissing like it was a zombie as it unlocked the door and came running at him once more.

“SCOTT!” He screamed, but the air was knocked out of his lungs as the creature charged him, leaped, then knocked him backward and wrapped it’s long, bony, grey fingers around his throat and squeezed.

He tried to gasp for air, but all he could do was stare at the demon-like being on top of him and try to rip it’s arms away. Instead, the only thing coming off was it’s flesh, and Stiles didn’t even have time to be disgusted as he tried to grab for the closest item.

Finally, he managed to wrap his fingers around something cold and metal from under the bed. He didn’t even need to look at what it was as he swung it at the being and watched as it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

He sat up and coughed as he tried to suck in the air, then looked down at his hands to see what he was holding was a tire iron.

“Stiles?!” He heard Scott yell as Stiles instantly jumped up to his feet.

“Scott!” He screamed, took a step forward towards the broken door, then jumped back as the demon appeared once more. Without a second thought, he was dashing for the bathroom door as he slammed it closed and locked it, leaving him complete darkness.

“Stiles?!” He heard Scott yell, his voice close, but not yet in the same room. But as he thought about warning him of the demon, he instead spotted movement and spun around.

He gulped, gripping the tire iron tighter as he stared at a little girl sitting on the sink with her palm pressed against the glass. Without warning, the glass shattered and the girl’s head whipped towards him, only to reveal a blur of blackness as her face.

“Shit” He jumped, spotting the door on the other end of the bathroom and sprinted towards it. As he swung it open, he slammed it closed just as fast and found himself in what looked like a little girl’s room. The lights were flickering, but the only ones that stayed on were the little TP and a light-up peace sign.

But in the middle of the room floated black smoke that formed a figure, and Stiles didn’t even take a moment to think about what to do as he bolted for the door. As he rushed out and slammed it behind him, he screamed as he came face to face with another figure.

“Damn it, Scott!” He screamed after realizing it was just him, then immediately rushed past him and looked around the room. This one appeared to be a living room, and the lights – thankfully – were on.

“Dude, where were you? What the hell happened?” Scott started to panic. He knew he could smell the wave of anxiety coming from him, but Stiles had absolutely no idea how to even tell him what he saw.

He could process the information himself.

“I-Let’s just get the hell out of here,” Stiles said, took a step towards the door leading to what he hoped was the hallway out of here, but instead he jumped back as he saw a man appear out of nowhere floating in the middle of the room.

“What’s wrong?” Scott tilted his head, looking like a puppy dog trying to read the signals coming off his body, but before he could even answer his question, everything in the room started to fly and spin like there was a mini tornado splat in the middle of the living room.

“What the hell!” Scott screamed as he backed up and covered his face. The table started to shake, the couch started to drag across the carpet, and the TV fell forward and shattered as papers and things spun around the room.

“Run!” Stiles yelled as he tried to grab the door and swing it open. Scott was soon behind him, and it took a couple seconds for him to find the strength to open the door that was sealed shut from the wind inside.

Finally, the two teens were now what looked to be a kitchen. The lights were off, and the minute they stepped in the telekinetic demon thing disappeared and the hurricane of papers settled down.

“What…the _hell_ was that?” Scott’s eyes were wide as he looked at Stiles as if he would know before he slammed the door closed and shined his flashlight around, “And why the hell is the kitchen upstairs?”

Stiles looked over at him and wondered why, after what they’ve just seen, that was what he was thinking right now.

Instantaneously, Stiles remembered what Scott said when he first laid eyes on the spirit, and suddenly it all clicked. Or, at least, _some_ of it did.

“You didn’t see it, did you?” His voice was quiet. Too quiet. It was as if he was afraid something would hear them and attack.

“What?” Scott looked over at him, completely baffled by his question. “You mean everything flying? Of course, I saw it.”

“No, not that,” He shook his head, and he could feel the panic inside him growing as he became more and more aware that he was right – Scott _didn’t_ see.

So why could he?

“The thing in the middle of it.” He gulped, his eyes never once leaving Scott’s, “The man.”

“What?” He asked again for what felt like the hundredth time, only this time as he spoke, he sounded ten times more terrified and serious. “What man?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s a ghost. Or a demon. Or whatever the hell it was, I’m just not sure why I can see them.”

Scott seemed to process every word as his eyes grew a little wider.

“Them?”

Stiles gulped and nodded his head before turning around and shining his light around the room. They needed to get out of here.

“Mediums?” Scott questioned now, “The Larsons were mediums? And if there are ghosts…then is that why there was that heavy door by the stairs?”

“My theory is…” Stiles started, looking around until he found another tire iron in one of the drawers. The realization that iron might be the ghosts weakness hit him as he tossed the thing over, “Downstairs was haunted, so they lived up here. Hence the kitchen and living room is upstairs, and downstairs looks abandoned and all the wood is rotten.”

“Rotten?” Of all the things to say, that was definitely not something Stiles expected as he stood up straight and shined the light towards Scott. “What the hell did you see that I didn’t? Because all downstairs looked like was vacant.”

“What?” Now, he was even more confused, but slowly, it dawned on him that if he could see the ghosts, maybe he could see how downstairs ‘really’ looked like.

“Like I said,” Stiles gulped again, “Let’s just get the hell out of here.”

“But we haven’t found any evidence of what happened—”

“Scott, I just had a demon-thing try to kill me earlier, so I think we’re just going to have to count on the rest of the pack.”

Frowning, Scott didn’t say anything else and instead seemed to just go along with it, then instead moved onto the next question as he lifted the tire iron.

“Why did you give me a tire iron?”

“Because I think iron is the ghost’s weakness.”

“But if I can’t see them…” Scott trailed off, his eyes then falling on something behind Stiles. “Did that cabinet just move?”

“What?” Stiles' face fell as he turned around and shined his light. His heart skipped a beat as he saw a woman standing in the corner, her head then slowly turning around before her mouth opened and grew unnaturally big.

Stiles instantly jumped back, dropped the tire iron, then barely managed to pick it up as the thing started charging them. Immediately, Stiles swung the metal and watched as it disappeared in another cloud of smoke before grabbing Scott’s arm and running as fast as he could to the door on the other end.

They soon burst through it, slammed the door behind them, then looked around the bedroom before rushing towards the door as Scott swung it open and Stiles looked around the room to make sure they were the only ones there.

“Come on!” Scott yelled as started to rush out into the hallway. Stiles quickly followed, instantly stopping when the same hallway demon appeared. Just then, it’s arm shot up and he was flying across the room and body slamming into the wall.

“Stiles!” Scott screamed as he rushed forward and swung the iron blindly everywhere he could, unsure where the thing was or if he was even hitting it.

Stiles then groaned as he managed to jump to his feet.

“It’s gone.” He said, letting Scott’s arms fall as they both started to quickly run down the hall, to the door, then down the stairs as they hoped nothing else would come after them.

Finally, they were barely a foot away from the door as Stiles’ light caught the image of two girls in white gowns with pitch-black eyes.

Stiles screamed it’s arms shot up, and once again he was flying across the room with only rotten wood to break his fall. He could hear Scott scream again, but this time he seemed to see exactly what threw him as he swung the tire iron at the girls only for it hit the solid figures.

 _“Shit.”_ Was all he said before he, too, was flung into the stairway that broke under the force. The two demons then faced Stiles, whose eyes were wide and heart beating so fast he couldn’t even think straight.

Just then, another figure appeared in front of him, this time it features much less terrifying despite being somewhat translucent.

“You need to get the amulet. It will protect you.” She pointed down at something, and his eyes followed her finger and saw a floorboard was broken and appeared to have something in it. As if, out of all the floorboards, that one happened to break first.

That, or it was already broken. Still, Stiles had doubts as he watched the demon’s fling their hands simultaneously and the girl fly across the room and hit an old family portrait that looked to be a hundred years old.

His heart beat even faster as the demons came closer, edging towards him so slowly that it was almost like they were just _waiting_ for him to attack.

As if he knew what to do.

“What the hell do you want?” He spat instead and tried to stand up from the rubble of the broken wood.

The demon twins just tilted their heads and smiled, but before Stiles could even process what they could be so happy about, he felt a sharp pain in his side as cold bony hands wrapped around his neck from behind.

He gasped for air helplessly, barely able to hear the instantaneous screams from both the possibly nice ghost and Scott as he tried to jump up, go full-out werewolf, then claw at the demon twins.

For a split second, he watched them hiss and retreat, somehow making the cold hands disappear from his neck and the pain to stop. This time, as his eyes fell on the translucent figure with big brown eyes, he didn’t hesitate as he rushed towards the broken floorboard, grabbed the dusty box, then opened it to reveal a complicated silver symbol hanging on a black thread.

“Behind you!” She screamed, and he whipped around and watched with big eyes as the dark massive figure leaned over him only to fly backward, hit the wall, and cause all the broken frames to fall.

“What the hell was that.” Was all Scott could say after everything fell silent. All Stiles could do was look back at the girl who gave a small, proud smile.

“They can’t hurt you with that.” She said. Stiles slowly stood up, his eyes never leaving the girl, and his mind racing a mile a minute as he tried to think of what to say.

Instead of asking any questions, all he could manage to come out of his mouth was a small, “Thank you.”

“What?” Scott looked confused, looked at where Stiles was looking, then looked back as he furrowed his eyebrows, “Oh.” He said as if realizing he was talking to a ghost.

Something he never thought he would have to deal with.

Werewolves, yes. Banshees, sure. Ghosts? No.

“Let’s get out of here.” Scott broke the silence.

Stiles gave a small smile at the girl then softly said, “Yeah” as he started to head towards the door.

As they approached the door and Stiles started to place the amulet over his head, he once again caught the sight of yet another figure.

“Behind you!” He yelled, despite knowing Scott had no idea what he was saying and instead watched as the demon-thing grabbed onto the girl’s leg. She screamed, and papers, glass, wood, and even playing cards that were once on the dining room table started to fly as she was being dragged.

He leaped forward, his arm extended to grab onto her arm, but instead watched in horror as she screamed louder until she was dragged into the void.

All he could do was stare, his mouth wide in shock and his heart beating so fast he was surprised he hasn’t had a heart attack yet.

“Stiles—”

“I—” He stopped. He didn’t even know what to say or what to do. She was a _ghost_ – what else was he supposed to do?

“Stiles, you’re bleeding.” Scott realized.

Stiles gulped as he sat up straighter, his hand slowly making it’s way to the pain in his side. As he touched it, he hissed before bringing his hand back to see nearly his entire palm was wet with blood.

“That’s-That’s a l-lot of…” He trailed off, feeling the need to vomit at the same time his legs went weak and—

Just then, he felt his entire body practically go numb as he started to collapse to the floor.

The last thing he heard was Scott screaming his name before everything went black.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 3: Targets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Stiles is taken into emergency surgery, he meets the comatose triple-hybrid in a dream world and learns that Mason, Corey, and Derek are in grave danger. Meanwhile, a snake-like creature comes after the talisman and more side-effects from the magical amulet start to show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who are reading! I've noted in the summary that I also have the same story (that I update at the same time) on Wattpad, but with gifs! (Come on, a story is always better with some visuals). So, if you are interested, follow the link in the summary!
> 
> Also, I think you are able to add pictures on here, but it won't let me so...yeah.
> 
> I'm actually keeping up with writing this! I'll try to keep updating. I know I have trouble following through with stories, so I am sorry. >.< I got a good feeling for this one though.

Stiles’ sucked in a deep breath as his eyes shot open, but the feeling of anxiety faded away as he stared up at the aesthetic night sky. Tall naked trees loomed above him, but it was the galaxy sky that he had his eyes on. The black void was filled with captivating blues, purples, and greens, littered with glowing white stars and two full moons.

Slowly, he started to sit up, his eyes never leaving the beautiful sight even as he was standing firmly on the ground in the alluring and enchanted forest.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” The voice was calm, and despite being unexpected, the feeling of peace never left as Stiles looked over to see who was speaking.

She had beautiful dark brown, almost black hair. It was perfectly wavy and reached almost to her hip, most of it pulled back behind her shoulders. Her skin, though pale, still had somewhat of a shade to it and looked flawless. She had a small freckle on her cheek that looked adorable, and her eyes were such a bright blue he could have sworn they were glowing.

She was short – around Lydia’s height – and slender, though her chest was large and perky, and the white shirt she wore hugged her body tightly and outlined every curve. She also wore small black shorts and black and white tennis shoes, somehow only bringing out the length of her legs and the curve of her calves.

After a moment, she gave a soft giggle, “What?” She questioned before her smile instantly faded and she covered her nose, “Oh god – is there something on my face?”

“No.” He chuckled, unable to help the big smile that formed on his face. Here he was, standing under an amazing view of the galaxy-like sky, and all he could look at right now was her. “You just…look beautiful.”

She lowered her hand, revealing both a gorgeous smile and a small blush. “Thanks,” She rocked back and forth on her feet like a child, her hands crossing her chest as she smiled up at him before her eyes trailed down and she sucked in a deep breath.

“Ouch – what happened?” She questioned as she took a couple steps closer to him. She smelled like marshmallows. Why did she smell like marshmallows? And why did he think that was the most adorable thing in the world?

“It looks new.” She said again, tearing him away from his train of thought as he looked down to see he was only wearing jeans and shoes, his shirt somehow missing to reveal the gash on his side sealed with stitches. It now looked like a giant pinkish-red bruise, and for some reason, he seemed hypnotized by the flaw as he stood in this flawless world.

Slowly, the girl raised a steady hand as her soft fingers traced the edges of the bruise. He watched in amazement as a blue luminescent light seemed to enter his skin and the scar started to glow specs of gold as it slowly began to heal.

After a moment of awe, he looked up at the girl in amazement and watched as she, too, looked at him with big blue eyes as if she wasn’t expecting that.

“How did you do that?” He whispered, and she gave the most beautiful innocent smile he’s ever seen.

“I don’t know.” She said. She should be freaked. She should be questioning what she is – but instead, here she was, smiling as if she could be perfectly fine blindly accepting it.

God, she was _perfect._

“Am I dreaming?”

She chuckled and blushed, covering her mouth as if she was embarrassed before she ran an awkward hand through her hair.

“Actually…yes.”

He frowned.

“Wait…what?”

She chuckled again, then motioned for him to follow her as they started walking side by side down the clear path.

“This isn’t real. I mean, it is, but…” She trailed off as she tried to think of how to explain it, “To be honest, I’m not really sure of anything. I’m not sure if this is a dream world that we’re visiting or if it’s some sort of limbo.”

“Limbo?” He questioned, “Like, the place between life and death?”

She looked up at him, and for once he saw the look of fear cross over her face before she looked away.

“I don’t know.” She practically whispered under her breath as she kept her eyes on the ground and continued walking. Stiles watched her carefully. He didn’t like seeing such a beautiful girl look so terrified and depressed, but he wasn’t even sure what to say.

Soon, they made their way to another clearing, this time what sat in the middle was all too familiar.

The Nameton.

He stopped, and it wasn’t until the girl took a couple steps forward that she realized he wasn’t following anymore.

“What’s wrong?” She asked as she turned around and looked at him in concern.

“Nothing.” He gulped and started to follow her. She stared at him in a moment of disbelief before she continued walking towards the Nameton.

“You recognize it, don’t you?” She asked, “I mean, it’s not exactly a normal tree stump. I can feel the power coming from it.”

She sucked in another deep breath. That feeling of anxiety started to creep back in, but once again he was starting to feel an unnatural sense of calm.

“It’s called the Nameton.” He decided to explain, “It basically draws in supernatural beings.” He blushed, suddenly wondering if she knew anything about the supernatural, or if the only supernatural thing that she knew of is the afterlife. Then again, she mentioned feeling power coming from the Nameton, so he could only assume.

“That sounds familiar.” She grew quiet as she continued to grow closer to the Nameton. When they reached it, she sat down, let herself fall back, then sigh as she stared at the sky. “So, what happened?” She decided to change the subject, and he stared at her for a moment and watched her big blue eyes shine under the stars.

“What?” He questioned, now scanning the clearing as he realized something was off. The trees surrounding the area had carvings of seemingly random words: ‘Psychic’, ‘Ultra’, ‘Remember’, along with several names and numbers that to him, had no meaning. Except for the names ‘Kaia’, ‘Scott’, and ‘Stiles’.

“How long have you been here?” He suddenly wondered, the feeling of fear returning once again – this time, no amount of synthetic peace and bliss could cover it up.

For a moment, she was silent. Too silent. But then, she sat up and looked at him with sad eyes.

“A month.” She swallowed a lump in her throat, then sat in a crisscross form and looked down at her lap as if she wanted to start crying. “I can’t remember anything. Except for my name.”

His heart sank. He wasn’t sure why.

“And what’s your name?” He asked quietly. She looked at him, looking shy and vulnerable as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and bit her lip nervously.

“Kaia.”

And there it was. The reason his heart sank – he knew. This was no coincidence.

The triple-hybrid. The Chimera of all sensitives. The source feeding Ultra’s operations, and the only way to stop them was by saving her.

“Kaia…” He trailed off for a moment, “Do you know where you are? Your real body?”

She looked at him oddly, then started to scoot forward and stand up. But instead of staring at him, she turned around and let her eyes scan the forest as if she thought the answer would be in her writings.

“I’m assuming not in a hospital, from the way you asked me.”

He gulped, licking his dry lips and watching her slowly turn around, “You know who I am, do you?”

“Kind of.” He said honestly, “A lot of people are looking for you.”

Something flickered in her eyes.

Fear.

“What?” Her voice broke. She wrapped her arms tighter around her as if it was the only thing to give her comfort.

He expected sadness. He expected her to ask questions about her family, but instead, it was like she knew that she was the most wanted supernatural in the world.

“You’re in a coma, Kaia. From what we heard, you’ve been in a coma for almost three years.”

“But that’s impossible.” She shifted her weight uncomfortably, “It’s only been a month here.” Her eyes widened a little more, “Or has it been longer…”

He took a step forward, “It’s okay,” He tried to comfort her, “My friends…my pack…we’re looking for you. We think Ultra has you locked up somewhere…we just don’t know where.” He suddenly wondered if he sounded like all the others trying to kidnap her, so instead, he added, “And then you can go home. To your family.”

She gulped, her eyes trailing him up and down and looking uncertain.

“I trust you.” She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. She tried to hide it as she turned away and wiped her face, and he couldn’t help it as he took a step forward and watched her turn back around, her head level with his shoulders.

“It’s going to be okay.” He tried to say, but the truth was he wasn’t even sure of it himself. Not only did he see the future, but he was seeing and being attacked by spirits and demons – and somehow, Scott wasn’t.

That spell changed him.

But she nodded and took a deep breath, and despite not knowing her at all, he cautiously pulled her into a hug and felt her hold on tight.

Out of the blue, she pulled back and looked up at him with wide eyes.

“What?” He felt his heart skip a beat, “What’s wrong?”

“Uh…I’m not sure.” She looked confused, “I’m not sure why I just…” She sucked in a deep breath, “This is going to sound crazy, but do you know anyone named Mason, Corey, or Derek?”

His face went pale, and his heart sank in his chest.

“Why?” He asked, afraid of the answer, but needing to know.

“I think they’re in trouble. Hunters. They can see…the invisible guy?”

“That’s Corey.” He huffed, turned around, then ran a nervous hand through his hair as he realized he had no idea how to get out of this place to warn them.

“You have a friend that can turn invisible?” She asked awkwardly. Under normal circumstances, he would have laughed at her response – the way she said it, at least – but right now he was panicking.

“I need to warn them.”

“Um, okay, uh…” She trailed off and tried to think, “Maybe all you have to do is close your eyes and think about going back.”

“Have you tried that?” He asked her, “I don’t think it’s that simple.”

“You know, sometimes the solution to a complex issue is simple.” She pouted as she placed her hands on her hips, “At least…I think so.” She bit her lip awkwardly before continuing, “And if I’m in a coma and being held hostage by whatever Ultra means, then I think it makes sense that I can’t wake up.”

He frowned. She was right.

“Okay.” He huffed, then closed his eyes and tried to think of his body. He sat there for what felt like several long seconds until finally, he felt like he could feel the warm comforters of a bed and the annoying beeping of a heart monitor.

Finally, his eyes shot open.

“ _Stiles!”_

0o0o0o

_2 Hours Earlier…_

Tires squealed as Scott pulled up at the emergency room entrance, jumped out, and threw the back door open.

“Stiles. Hey, wake up.” He gently grabbed Stiles’ head and shook him, suddenly noting just how pale he really looked. He shook him again, his hand then trailing down as he looked at the piece of wood sticking out of his side, but as he pulled his hand away, he saw it was covered in more blood than he expected, making his heart sank.

 _“No._ ” He barely managed to get the word out as he grabbed Stiles and dashed towards the entrance. The automatic doors barely had time to open as he ran through in a panic.

 _“Somebody help!”_ He screamed. He could feel Stiles’ blood trickle down his arm and his heart pound so hard in his chest he wouldn’t be surprised if he had an asthma attack. The fear he was feeling in this moment was unlike any other time – not even when he was bitten by Peter or even the countless number of fights they’ve been through.

He couldn’t lose Stiles. He was his best friend, his brother. He couldn’t go on without him.

“What happened?” The words from the doctor rushing towards him seemed to fly over his head. He was in a panic, and all he could think about was Stiles. How pale he was, how much blood he was losing, and even if – when – he pushed through this, they still had so much to deal with, because that messenger’s spell did something to him. That house did something.

He couldn’t speak. All he could do was gently put Stiles on the gurney and watch as the doctors and nurses around him started yelling out medical terms that he couldn’t quite understand. They started to roll him away, the words ‘OR’, ‘Emergency Surgery’ and the mention of the word ‘Artery’ all blended together as they rushed out. He only took several large steps closer before he was stopped by firm hands gripping his shoulders tight and telling him something that he couldn’t hear.

“Scott?” The sound of his mother’s voice tore through the panic, and soon the hands holding him let go and instead his mom stepped into view.

“Scott…whose blood is that?”

_Stiles._

He couldn’t say his name. It was just a little piece of wood – sticking out of his side, no less. No way that could cause serious damage, right? No way could it have hit an organ or even a _major_ artery, right?

No way could he have died from something that he didn’t even notice sticking out of him in the first place.

“Scott!”

He sucked in a deep breath and finally looked his mother in the eyes. Her question suddenly started to process in his mind, and he gulped and tried to find the strength to speak.

“Stiles.” He finally spoke quietly under his breath. For a moment, Melissa didn’t speak. She just stared at him, eyes wide and mouth open in shock before suddenly grabbing his arm, dragging him down the hall, and into an empty room.

As the door slammed closed, Scott finally broke. The tears he didn’t even know he was holding back finally started to stream down his face, and his knees suddenly went weak as he fell onto the hospital bed and placed his head in his hands.

“Scott – what happened?”

What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to explain what happened, when he wasn’t even sure himself? How was he supposed to tell his mother about the spell put on Stiles, Ultra, and…

Isaac.

“Scott—”

“Isaac is dead.”

Silence fell, and for a moment, no one said a word.

“Isaac—” She stopped, tears filling her eyes, her heart skipping a beat. “How?”

He sniffed, then wiped off his face and ignored the fact that now, he felt like a teenager. Not a leader. Not a true alpha. A helpless child.

“Have you heard of the company called Ultra Labs?”

She squinted his eyes at him as if trying to think of how this tied in with Isaac’s death and Stiles injury.

“Yeah,” She said softly, then slowly started to sit down next to him, “I had an internship there before. Both Claudia and I, did, actually.”

He looked up at her in a mix of surprise and confusion. That was definitely not what he was expecting.

“I don’t understand,” She said, shaking her head, “What does this have to do with-?”

“Ultra kidnaps supernatural beings. Experiments on them.”

Her mouth remained open in shock. It was clear that she had no idea what to say – it was something she couldn’t have expected.

“That’s…” She stopped, “Did they-?”

Scott gulped.

“They’ve been kidnapping a lot of supernaturals all over the world – including the five missing person cases here. And uh…” He cleared his throat awkwardly, “Isaac got a psychic pregnant, and Ultra has an interest in werewolf-psychic hybrids. Isaac…basically sacrificed himself to save them.”

Again, silence fell in the small hospital room. It was hard enough processing that bit of information the first time, and saying it out loud didn’t seem to make it any easier.

Instead of waiting for a shocked reply, he continued.

“When Chris called a pack meeting, he showed us a video of Isaac explaining everything that happened. Then a…messenger, or something, came. It was just a little kid. He did this spell on Stiles that made him pass out, and when he woke up he told me he saw glimpses of the future. But afterward, the kid had absolutely no memory of it.”

“Who sent the messenger? Ultra Labs?”

“No. Isaac, I think. I’m not really sure.” He bit his lip, “All I know is, that spell did something to Stiles. When we went to investigate one of the houses of the missing family…” He gulped, remembering hearing Stiles scream in absolute terror, watching him being thrown by something that not even he could see.

“He could see things that I couldn’t, mom.” He finally looked up at her, “Something attacked him, but I couldn’t even see whatever it was. It was like…a ghost or something.”

“A ghost?”

He nodded, then gulped.

“Then we went downstairs. Stiles was thrown, but this time I could see it too. They had…black eyes, or something.”

“Was that when he was hurt?” She asked, but it looked like she wanted to say something else – like repeat the words _black eyes?_ As in demons?

He bit his lip and took in a shaky breath. “I-I don’t know. Maybe. Stiles saw someone. Another ghost, I think, because I think it told him where some weird necklace was, and when he grabbed it there was a gush of wind, but this time I think it did something to whatever it was attacking him. Then, uh…then he saw the wood sticking out of him and passed out.”

Melissa gave a heavy sigh as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll go check up on him, but you need to call the pack. And his father.”

He nodded, then watched her stand up and exit the room, leaving him alone in his thoughts. He wasn’t even sure how to explain it to them. He didn’t even have news yet and he definitely wasn’t sure how he was supposed to tell them what really happened. That a freaking _ghost_ threw him across the room.

Slowly, Scott began to stand up and pull out his phone as he mentally thought about who to call first.

He took a deep breath then dialed Lydia’s number.

Finally, after only a couple rings, he heard her pick up.

“Scott?” She sounded concerned, and he couldn’t help but wonder if she was getting a banshee feeling, “Did you find anything?”

He opened his mouth to speak, but instead, nothing came out. He wasn’t sure why, so he closed his mouth, cleared his throat, then tried again.

“Stiles is in the hospital.”

Silence.

“What happened?” Malia was the first to speak.

“I-It’s kind of a long story. Lydia, do you…?” He stopped. He couldn’t finish that sentence.

“I don’t know.” Came the response that he didn’t like, “We can be there in thirty minutes.”

“No.” He shook his head despite the fact that she couldn’t see, “No, just…go to the house first. Stiles…Stiles will be fine, okay? He wouldn’t want us to drop everything just for him. He needs us to stop Ultra.”

“Okay,” Lydia said softly. He knew that she wanted to turn around and speed to the hospital, and a part of Scott wanted that too – but this was too important. This was bigger than them.

“He saw something, didn’t he?” Malia questioned.

“Yeah.” He didn’t say anything more. He had a feeling that Stiles didn’t want to talk about it in the first place. “Look, just be careful, okay? Are you almost to the house?”

“We’re about ten minutes away.” Lydia replied, “Will you call if-?”

“If anything changes – yeah.” He finished for her, “I got to call the others. Call if you find anything.”

“Okay.” Lydia was quiet as Scott hesitantly hung up. He wanted to be there when he told them, but right now they at least had each other.

Now, he needed to call the others. He let out a heavy sigh as he started to dial another number and called Liam next. Unlike Lydia and Malia, Liam and Hayden’s location were much closer, so they were probably already or already left.

“Hey, Scott…” Liam trailed off awkwardly. He sounded like a child that was caught doing something wrong, and instead of panicking about what to tell them, he instead rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

“What’s wrong?”

“What – nothing! I mean…” He trailed off again, “OK, so, it’s no big deal, but it turns out the Powel family are very paranoid so they booby-trapped the house.”

Scott’s eyes widened and his heart dropped. He wasn’t sure what was with him today, but the alpha inside him was different. He felt like a parent, and everyone in the pack was his child. Isaac is already dead, Stiles said that Jackson and Ethan were too, and Stiles is now in the hospital for emergency surgery.

How does his mom deal with it?

“Are you two OK?” He finally asked the younger werewolf.

“Uh, yeah!” That sounded like a lie, “Well, uh…”

“ _Liam._ ” He warned then heard a huff.

“I fell in a hole.” He said simply before adding, “And Hayden is locked inside the house.”

Scott groaned and rubbed his face. Why was it Liam who was always falling in holes?

“But it’s OK! I got this – did you find anything at your place?”

 _Yeah,_ Scott thought, _ghosts, demons, a weird necklace, and oh, yeah, Stiles is in the hospital._

“I’ll call Derek, maybe he can help.”

“No! I mean, look, I’m almost out, okay? And Hayden yelled out that she’s fine. Look, we’ll probably just be out of here in ten, twenty minutes tops, okay?”

“Okay.” He swallowed a lump that formed in his throat, “Liam, be careful. And when you’re done, I need you to meet me at the hospital.”

“The hospital?” He could hear a _thump_ on the other end followed by, “What happened? Was your house booby-trapped, too?”

“No,” _Unless you count spirits as booby-traps,_ “Stiles…” He gulped, “Stiles is in surgery. Something happened, and…” He took in a deep breath, “He’s going to be fine. But we need to get information on what’s going on. So just be careful, okay? And call if you need help.”

“Okay…” Liam trailed off, “Are you OK?”

For a moment, Scott didn’t speak. He didn’t expect that, and he wasn’t sure why. He was too focused on how everyone _else_ was.

“I’ll be fine.” He answered. He hoped he was right. “I need to call the others.”

“Okay, just call if anything comes up.”

“I will,” Scott said, and when no one spoke, he hung up and let out another breath that he didn’t realize he was holding.

Now, time for Mason and Corey – then, he’ll deal with Derek, and finally Stiles’ father. Hopefully, by then he’ll have something to tell him about Stiles’ condition.

Scott dialed Mason’s number and waited. He listened as it rang and rang, and when he got no reply he tried again. Then again, and again. Finally, after four times, he called Corey – but after about four more times, his heart was racing in his chest as the feeling of dread weighed heavily on his heart.

Now pacing the small hospital room, he called Derek.

“Did you find anything?”

“Uh…not exactly.” He gulped, suddenly remembering that Derek, too, was investigating one of the houses. “Did you?”

“Not exactly.” Came his reply, “To be honest, I’m not sure what I found.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” His heart sank. He began to pace again.

“I mean…” He sighed, “When Isaac was talking about Sensitives, he mentioned travelers. You don’t think he meant… _Time travelers,_ right?”

Scott stopped pacing.

“What?”

“You know what – never mind. It’s insane.”

“No – I mean, yeah, but why-?”

“Because there are clothes for every century and photos of the family that—” He stopped again and huffed, “You know what, I understand kitsunes and banshees and even freaking dread doctors and chimeras – but time travelers? That’s—no.”

“Would you believe ghosts and demons?”

There was a moment of silence.

“What?” Was all he managed to say, “Did you just say—”

“Yup.” Scott gulped, then suddenly remembered the reason for calling. Not just Stiles – but the rest of his pack. “Look, I need a favor.”

“It doesn’t have to deal with demons, right?”

“No.” He gulped, “I think something is wrong with Mason and Corey. They aren’t answering, and Liam and Hayden’s house is apparently booby-trapped and after what happened at the Larson house…”

“Yeah. I’ll go check on Mason and Corey. I’m just waiting for the Sheriff to come back with any information they have on Ultra, but I can—”

“Wait, you’re at the sheriff’s station?”

“Yeah.” Derek said, “Why?”

“I may need another favor.” Scott gulped, “Can you drop off the Sheriff at the hospital?”

“Why would I—” He stopped, “Scott…what happened?”

“Stiles is in surgery.” The words made his heart drop again, “I’m waiting to hear an update, but he…” He sucked in a deep breath, “God, he was so pale, Derek.”

“It’s going to be okay.” His voice lowered, and for once Derek actually sounded like a caring parent instead of his usual, dark brooding self. “Just stay with him. And if anything happens…whatever choice you make, he’ll understand. We all will.”

He didn’t even think about that. He was so worried and panicked over everything that happened, that he didn’t even consider the idea that if things got too bad, he could give Stiles the bite.

But only if he had to. There was no way of telling if Stiles could survive it.

“Thanks.”

“We’ll be there soon.”

“Thanks, Derek. Again.”

“No problem,” He said softly, “I got to go.”

At that, he hung up, leaving Scott alone once more with his thoughts.

And the idea of giving Stiles the bite.

0o0o0o

For a moment, Derek just stared at his phone as he tried to process everything that has happened in the past hour or two. His thoughts seemed to be going a mile a minute with theories and questions. Usually, he was calm in tense situations.

What happened?

_Isaac happened._

The door to the Sheriff’s office soon opened as the sound tore Derek away from his dark thoughts. Noah stepped through with one thick file in hand as he handed it to him.

“All I found were articles and conspiracy theories, so everything is circumstantial. There are some police reports, but all of them were dropped for one reason or another. But to be honest, I’m not really sure why you are so interested in Ultra Labs, anyway. I didn’t think you were into all of that high-tech science and engineering stuff.”

“I’m not.” He said honestly, “It’s…supernatural related.”

“Supernatural?” He leaned back against his desk and raised an eyebrow, “A multi-million dollar company? What, of werewolves?”

“No, it’s more of—” He stopped and sighed, “Listen, I think we should do this another time.”

“And why is that?” He questioned him. It wasn’t the ‘I’m the sheriff and I need answers’ kind of way, but instead, it was the ‘We’re friends now, so tell me’ kind of way.

He sighed.

“Because Scott asked me to drop you off at the hospital.”

He suddenly sat up straight.

“Stiles is hurt. Pretty badly.”

He could see something flicker in his eyes: Fear. His knees went weak and his heart skipped a beat.

“Come on.” Derek said, gripping the file in one hand and putting his other hand on the Sheriff’s shoulder, “He’s going to be fine. You know Scott would do anything to make sure of that.”

He nodded. “I know.” But that seemed to make his heart speed up as if he was afraid of Scott giving his son the bite.

Derek understood, but now wasn’t the time to think of that. Instead, the Sheriff grabbed his keys and jacket as they began rushing through the sheriff’s station and into Derek’s car.

“I can drive. I can get there faster.” He complained as Derek unlocked the car.

“I am a werewolf. I have faster reflexes.” Was all he said as he opened the door and glared at Noah to get in. He did, as if knowing that it wasn’t a good idea to drive in his condition.

Slamming the door, Derek ran around the car, got in, then quickly sped out of the parking lot.

“What happened?” He finally managed to ask. He could hear his heart beating faster the closer they got to the hospital.

“I’m not actually sure.” It was the truth – he didn’t really get specifics from Scott. All he knew was, he didn’t want to mention the ghosts and demons Scott mentioned. “All I know is they went to look around the Larson family home, and apparently Stiles got hurt and is in surgery.”

His heart skipped a beat.

“Why?” Came his next question, “How bad?”

“I don’t know how bad,” He hated that answer, “but Supernatural beings have been going missing all over the world, and the ones that survive say that it’s Ultra Labs kidnapping and experimenting on them. Now Jackson and Ethan are missing, Isaac is dead, and somehow some kid Isaac sent put a spell on Stiles that made him see the future or something, and those five missing person cases that happened all at once is looking like it’s Ultra. Now Mason and Corey aren’t answering their phones and Liam and Hayden are stuck in the Powell family’s house which is booby-trapped.”

“Booby-trapped?” He questioned. Derek gripped the steering wheel tighter. Was that really what he got out of that?

“The Powell family?”

“Yes, the Powell family!”

“Derek – it wasn’t booby-trapped when we went to investigate.”

Derek’s eyes widened as he looked over at the Sheriff. He was telling the truth, and now all Derek could think about was the possibility of it all being a freaking _trap._

With his heart now racing, Derek pressed harder on the gas as he sped to the hospital. Soon, the car squealed to a stop as Noah jumped out and ran to the automatic doors. Derek barely managed to tell him to call if there’s any news before pulling out of the parking lot and speeding down the road as he fumbled for his phone and dialed Chris.

 “Derek, I was just about to call you.”

“Scott called. Mason and Corey aren’t answering their phones and Liam and Hayden are stuck in a booby-trapped house, and Noah says it wasn’t booby-trapped when they looked so I think it’s—”

“A trap.” Chris realized, “I’m closer to Liam and Hayden.”

“I just said it was booby-trapped and you would rather go than have a werewolf who can _heal_?”

He could practically _hear_ Chris roll his eyes. “And if it’s Ultra, it might have Wolf’s Bane and Mountain Ash. So yeah, it’s a good idea.”

“Fine.” He frowned.

“And listen, Gordon called. Julie and the baby are fine. They’re on a plane right now and are going to stay with me.”

“Any news on Jackson and Ethan?”

There was silence at first. That wasn’t good news.

“Ethan is dead.” He replied, “His body was found displayed in Gordon’s apartment, bleeding from his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears.”

“Did you just say _displayed?_ ”

Chris huffs. “Yeah. And he had a bomb strapped to his body, ruining any evidence that Gordon had on Ultra. And they stole all of his backups, too, so we’re back to square one.”

“ _Jesus,_ ” Derek whispered under his breath. It was only day one, and they were already losing. “Have you told anyone else?”

“Just you.”

“Alright.” He sighed as he parked in the street near the Walker family home, his eyes falling on the unknown car in the driveway. A couple feet away and parked in the street was Mason’s car.

“I just got to the Walker family. There’s a car in the driveway, and I think Mason and Corey are still inside.”

“Well, good thing that Corey can make them go invisible, right?”

“Yeah—” Derek stopped, a flash of light suddenly coming from the window followed by the sound of a gunshot. “Shit – gunshot. Gotta go.”

At that, he hung up, grabbed his gun from the dashboard, then jumped out as he ran towards the house.

Before he could even barge in the front door, it opened to reveal a man.

Just then, he felt something hit his back as electricity ran through his body before everything instantly went black.

0o0o0o

A sigh of relief came from Scott as he watched a team of doctors and nurses start to roll Stiles into his room. His mom soon appeared next to him after as she began updating him on his condition.

“He’s going to be fine. No major organs were hit, and they were able to reattach the artery that was severed.”

 _Severed._ He didn’t like that word.

“But there’s something else,” Her voice lowered, and Scott looked at his mother with big concerned eyes, “He’s…nonreactive.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” He panicked. He could feel his heart pound in his chest as his thoughts ran a mile a minute.

“It’s too early to tell, but it means that he might be in a coma.”

His eyes, if at all possible, grew even bigger. But, before he could say anything else, her pager started to beep as she quickly glanced at it.

“I have to go.” She pats his shoulder in comfort, “He’s going to be fine, Scott. Just be patient.”

He nodded. It seemed like that was all he could do as his mom then left and the nurses and doctors started to pile out of the room.

Except for one.

Quietly, from behind the wall, Scott watched as the doctor started to look around as if making sure he wasn’t being watched. He felt his heart skip a beat as he meant to take a step forward, but instead, he didn’t move. He was frozen, and he wasn’t sure why. Instead, all he felt like he could do was watch as the doctor started to open the dresser drawer and pull out his belongings.

What the hell was he doing?

He watched as he dug through the bag, which was only filled with Stiles ripped shirt, jeans, and shoes. Nothing of value. The thought of a doctor wanting to steal from a patient only pissed him off, and he clenched his fists and took a step forward to yell at him.

Instead, he stopped again as he watched the doctor pull out the necklace, tuck it in his coat pocket, then put the bag back. What the hell did he want with that? It wasn’t like it could cost a lot, right?

It was just a necklace.

A strange looking, witchcraft-like necklace that somehow saved Stiles.

His heart sank, and he took a quick step back as he watched the doctor then leave the room. He could still see the black thread peaking out of his coat pocket.

A thought came to mind.

A very Stiles-like thought.

Without hesitation, Scott started to walk towards the doctor at a fast pace before pretending to bump into him, all the while grabbing onto the black thread and pulling out the necklace. Quickly, he stuffed it in his back pocket as he raised his other hand and muttered a “Sorry, didn’t see where I was going.”

The doctor looked angry. In fact, Scott could smell the anger that rolled off his body in waves, _almost_ masking the smell of something that definitely wasn’t human. But instead of snapping at him, he faked a smile and said, “no worries” before walking away.

Scott watched as he headed down the hall and out of sight before he swallowed a lump that formed in his throat and quickly started to head towards Stiles room. Once he was in there, he closed the door behind him, closed the blinds, then headed towards his unconscious friend.

He sighed as he pulled out the strange looking necklace. It looked like a pentagram, but instead of a perfect star, it also had extra lines that only made it look…complicated. And, dare he say, magical.

Scott licked his lips slowly as he leaned over and started to place the necklace around Stiles’ neck, then tucked it under his hospital gown to at least try to keep it hidden.

“I don’t know why, Stiles, but I get a weird feeling that only you can protect this thing…whatever the hell it is.”

When only silence came, Scott let out another quiet sigh as he sat down next to him and waited.

Soon, the door was once again opened, and Scott jumped up only to see an anxious, worried, Sheriff walk in.

“Scott.” He started, but his eyes then fell on his son as he rushed to his side and grabbed his hand.

“He’s going to be fine.” Scott started to sit down.

“Melissa told me.” He looked up at him again, this time he could see his eyes. They looked glassed over, like he was holding tears in. “He’s going to wake up.”

“He will.” He agreed, though saying those words still made his heart sink. “And if he doesn’t, I’ll find a way.”

He was quiet for a moment as he looked back down at Stiles.

“I know you will, Scott.”

Scott gulped. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t think he should say anything right now. He was just thankful he hasn’t asked what exactly happened yet.

Slowly, Scott stood up and opened his mouth to say that he was going to give him some space, but instead, he heard the sound of his phone ringing. He quickly looked at it and saw Chris’ name, his heart once again feeling heavier at the thought of what news he might be giving now.

“I’m going to take this,” Scott said quietly before quickly leaving the room and closing the door behind him. As he leaned against the wall, he answered the phone and sighed.

“I think something happened to Derek.”

“What?” His chest was hurting now. This was too much. “What happened?”

“When he got to the Walker house he said Mason’s car was still parked but there was another car in the driveway. Then he said there was a gunshot and hung up. He’s not answering his phone, and I’m almost to the house with Liam and Hayden.”

“ _Shit._ ” Scott cursed under his breath as he ran a hand through his hair. Suddenly, he watched as the mysterious non-human doctor placed his hands in his pockets and start to panic. He gulped. “I can’t leave Stiles. I think he’s in danger.”

“What?” Chris sounded shocked, “What do you mean? What happened?”

He sighed, watching the doctor slam his hand on the counter and making all the nurses jump before he stormed off.

“We found a necklace at the house that I think somehow protected him, and just a few minutes ago some doctor that doesn’t even smell human tried to steal it. His dad is here, but…”

“You’re afraid because he’s human, he might not be able to do much.” Chris realized. He knew all too well of their concern, despite Noah being the Sheriff and Chris being a hunter, it still came up.

But he was right. The Sheriff was in no shape to do this himself.

“Wait.” Chris suddenly said, “What exactly did this necklace look like?”

“Uh…I don’t know, like a pentagram but with extra lines?”

There was silence for a moment.

“I don’t think that’s just any necklace, Scott. It’s a talisman. The same one Isaac was wearing. I asked Gordon to look into it earlier, and if the amulet appeared for Stiles, then it’s meant to protect him.”

“But Isaac died. Didn’t he have the amulet?”

“Isaac didn’t have it in the video.” Chris realized, “Stay with Stiles. If he doesn’t have the necklace, he’s vulnerable. Ultra wasn’t just after Isaac for his unborn child – I think they were after the talisman, and if someone takes it, Ultra will take Stiles in order to use him to get it. Make sure he keeps it on.”

Scott gulped. His heart started to race.

“What about Derek? Lydia and Malia are forty minutes away.”

“I don’t know.” He huffed as he tried to think, “Wait – is Jordan still out of town?”

Scott’s eyes widened. “I think he just got back today.”

“Good. Call him. I gotta go – I just got to the house.” He paused, and Scott could hear him cock his gun before he continued, “And be careful. Ultra is dangerous.”

“I know.”

“No, Scott.” He huffed, “Listen…Ethan is dead, and they bombed Gordon’s apartment because he had evidence that might’ve started an investigation into them. They’re dangerous.”

Scott was silent. Stiles was right.

And so was Chris – Ultra is dangerous. More dangerous than anything they’ve ever dealt with.

“Be careful.” He said, then heard the line click.

With shaky hands, Scott dialed Jordan’s number then placed the phone to his ear. As he looked up, he could see the same doctor looking at him, his eyes digging into his own as if to say _you can’t keep me away for long._

“Scott?”

“I need a favor.”

0o0o0o

Scott walked into Stiles’ room and quietly shut the door behind him.

“Everything OK?”

The question made him want to puke.

“No.” He said honestly. He felt himself shake in fear and from the chills he felt just from thinking about how everything went downhill so fast.

“Ultra?”

Scott looked up in surprise.

“Derek told me.” He looked at Scott in concern as he leaned back in the chair, “I’m still confused about what exactly happened – or how Stiles ended up nearly bleeding to death.”

Scott tried not to panic from that very sentence. The image of Stiles’ pale face and the blood on his hands…

He looked down. How long has he been walking around with his best friend’s _blood on his hands?_

“Scott—”

“I don’t know what to do.” His voice broke, “After Chris told us what happened…to Isaac…we all split up in pairs to search the houses for any evidence. But now Liam and Hayden are trapped in a booby-trapped house, Mason and Corey aren’t answering and when Derek went to go get them Chris thinks something happened to him, too, and now Lydia and Malia aren’t answering either. I sent Parrish after Derek, but I’m worried that I just led him into a trap and I can’t leave to drive forty minutes away to see why Lydia and Malia aren’t answering because some doctor that isn’t even human is trying to steal a magical talisman that Stiles has and if we take it away it will only put him in more danger and I don’t even know what to do and to top it all off I just found out Ethan is dead too!”

“Whoa, Scott –“ Noah stood up, his hands raised as if in defense as he tried to calm the younger wolf down, “Relax, okay? Who else do you know that is supernatural and can help Lydia and Malia?”

Scott’s eyes were wild. He just told him all of that, and here he was asking him who to send to a trap _next_?

Somehow, though, his calm words still managed to make him think.

“Peter.” He realized, “He would have to help Malia. She’s his daughter.”

“Exactly.” Noah said, “Now call him, and you and I will make sure Stiles is safe, okay? The others will be fine.”

“Okay.” Scott nodded, then pulled out his phone and started to head towards the door. Instead, he watched as it swung open to reveal the non-human doctor.

He smiled as he shut the door behind him.

“I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave. Given Mr. Stilinski’s conditions, we have to initiate the protocol for possible coma patients.”

The Sheriff stepped forward, the look of authority looking threatening as Scott lowered the phone and glared daggers at him.

“Nurse McCall is doing that,” Noah stated firmly.

“She’s busy.”

“I don’t care.” He growled. The doctor didn’t speak, his smile didn’t waver, and instead, he just stared at him as if trying to think of his next plan.

Just then, his eyes turned into yellow slits, and at an inhuman speed, he hit Noah as his body fell to the ground with a loud _thump._ Without a second to hesitate, he was behind Scott with his arm around his throat and squeezing tight.

“No!” He barely got the scream out as the air was forced out of his lungs and his face was turning red.

At the same time, he watched as Stiles suddenly shot up, his palm facing the snake-like creature, and his eyes glowing yellow as a gust of wind came out of nowhere and flung the doctor into the wall and simultaneously knocking Scott to the ground.

As Stiles looked down at his hand in surprise, his eyes slowly returned to normal and all Scott could do was look at him in surprise.

_What the hell was that?_

 


End file.
